


A Birthday To Remember

by addicted_2_manga, Kanracchi



Series: Servamp Meets Durarara!! [2]
Category: Durarara!!, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angsty Tsurugi drinking to forget, Birthday Smut, Birthday boy Izaya at the bar observing, Blow Job in a Car, Izaya spies the perfect birthday gift, Masturbation, Mikuni trained Tsurugi well, Multi, S&M, Shizuo can't watch for long before he has to join in, Threesome - M/M/M, Tsurugi about to get the biggest pay day ever, Tsurugi is the perfect masochist to play off Izaya's sadism, Voyeurism, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanracchi/pseuds/Kanracchi
Summary: It's Izaya's birthday and he asks Shizuo for a very special gift this year...A collaborative piece written by two people who really wanted to write together, but did not have the most solid footing in a common fandom... soooo... this happened.All Tsurugi parts written by Addicted_2_MangaAll Izaya/Shizuo parts written by Kanracchi





	1. Turning Sorrow Into Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya is sitting in a bar people watching, when a beautiful man catches his attention.

    Tsurugi’s first day off work after that disastrous encounter with Mikuni.

    Instead of spending the day at the park with Yumikage, Jinichiro and Takuto, like he usually would, he’d opted to sleep till late morning and then spend most of the afternoon turning that night over in his mind. Eventually, he’d pulled on some clothes, forced down a late lunch, and headed out to find the nearest open bar.

    Now, he sits on a barstool, trapped in his own little world of self-doubt. The rational part of his mind knows he did the right thing. As much as either of them wanted it- and Tsurugi is wholly confident now that Mikuni wants it just as much as he does- a relationship just isn’t plausible; and it would only hurt both of them more if they allowed themselves the false hope that came with secret trysts.

    “A clean break is best.” Tsurugi whispers into his glass before taking a long drink. There were so many obstacles in their way. The biggest being, of course… “Tai-chan.” The name leaves Tsurugi’s lips on a conflicted sigh. He owed so much to the man- his life, practically. Who knew what would’ve happened to him if Touma Taishi hadn’t turned up when he did. Tsurugi understood full well the animosity everyone else held for the man, but he personally couldn’t feel anything but gratitude. No-one seemed willing to acknowledge Touma’s role in shaping Tsurugi into the man they all knew and loved, least of all Mikuni.

    Mikuni had the singular talent of making the name ‘Touma’ sound like a scathing condemnation. Sadly, Touma truly was the biggest obstacle in their way, really the only obstacle that Tsurugi and Mikuni couldn’t overcome together. And therein lied the problem. Touma had plans for Tsurugi, and the obedient ‘mad dog’ of C3 felt it was his personal obligation to help his surrogate brother reach his goals. Tsurugi knew with every fiber of his being that it was best for him not to get involved with anyone, especially not with Mikuni Alicein. Tsurugi couldn’t stop himself from chuckling bitterly. Now there was one blonde beauty that really was a danger; the only one to have ever succeeded in making Tsurugi consider leaving C3 and Touma behind.

    Tsurugi scoffs at his empty glass before leaning in over the bar, to flag down the bartender.

 

    Izaya sighs while looking around the bar he is currently haunting. Everyone is so boring tonight, he thinks as he absentmindedly swirls the straw in his drink. Well almost everyone.

    He had been watching an almost annoyingly pretty man drink himself stupid at the bar. Alone. “Poor baby,” Izaya murmurs to no one with a smirk. “Only one thing would make a man drink like that by himself.”  
Izaya can only imagine what idiot would make someone so tasty so sad. His smirk dies on his lips as he continues watching the raven-haired man lean over the bar to get the bartender’s attention. Izaya’s eyes can’t help but roam over the man’s lithe body wondering what he would look like closer… what he would feel like… taste like...

    He traps a thumb between his teeth and chews on the digit in thought for a moment before taking out his cell phone. Izaya snaps a quick picture of the man he has been watching and sends it as an email. “He did ask me what I wanted for my birthday…” he says quietly, setting the phone on the table before leaning forward over his drink to take a long sip from his straw. After a few minutes of watching the man with increased interest, Izaya’s phone comes alive, startling him out of his thoughts. Opening the response to his email, he grins slowly as he reads the words: If that’s what you want, it sounds like fun to me.

    Izaya stands up almost too excitedly before stopping himself briefly. _How should I go about doing this… he’s clearly very vulnerable at the moment so it shouldn’t be so difficult._ He starts to walk toward the bartop when his cell phone vibrates in his pocket causing him to pause again to look down at a follow up email reading: But don’t be a manipulative prick.  
    Izaya shakes his head and sighs, slipping the phone back into his pocket. “Whatever you say, Shizu-chan…” he says with a quiet chuckle as he walks up next to the man he’s had his eye on. He calls the bartender over with a wave of his hand. “Yes, hello. I was curious has this gentleman paid for his drinks yet?”

    The bartender looks curiously at Izaya and shakes his head. “He has not. He started a running tab.”

    “Wonderful!” Izaya claps his hands together in delight before taking out his obnoxiously thick wallet. “I’d like to pay for whatever drinks he has had and anything else he wants.” Izaya pauses to glance sideways at the man, his auburn eyes catching the honeyed gaze of the man sitting at the bar before smiling sweetly. “He seems like he’s having a rough night.”

 

    The slight flush already colouring Tsurugi’s cheeks deepens as he makes eye contact. He’s never seen such an unusual eye colour, at least not in any humans; he feels as if he’s looking into two perfectly polished rubies. It makes his breath hitch. Then Tsurugi notices the man’s bulging wallet and his mouth waters. He absently licks his lips as he brings his eyes back up to meet the stranger’s gaze again. He’s really not in the mood, but his instincts won’t let him pass up any possible opportunities. With a man like this offering him any scrap of attention, he must be at his most charming.  _It also doesn’t hurt that he’s so good-looking._ Tsurugi thinks as he conjures some motivation. He straightens up and offers the handsome stranger his cutest grin.

    “Why, how kind. Thank you! Kamiya Tsurugi, pleasure to meet you.” He pats the stool next to his and cocks his head to one side with a flirty wink.

 

    Izaya sends Tsurugi a crooked smile before sitting down next to him. Spinning toward him, he leans on the bartop toward the seemingly sweet and charming raven haired man, taking a closer look at him. “I was right, Kamiya-san,” he says with amused laughter playing at the edges of his voice. “You are so very, very pretty. But oh so much better up close.” After a brief pause he nods and continues, “Izaya. Orihara Izaya. And I assure you, the pleasure is entirely all mine.”

    Izaya stops to look Tsurugi up and down before setting his russet gaze firmly on the other man's breathtaking golden eyes. “You are such a beautiful human, Kamiya-san… and so very interesting. It truly pained me to watch you drown whatever sorrows you have carefully hidden behind this almost flawless mask of yours.”

    Izaya shakes his head as he suddenly feels akin to this beautiful stranger. He reaches a delicate hand toward Tsurugi and carefully touches the other man's forearm. “You don’t have to pretend with me. I can see through you anyway, so don't waste your energy,” Izaya says with a soothing and reassuring voice, offering an easy smile to the shorter man.

 

    A nervous laugh escapes Tsurugi’s mouth before he can hold it back. “Y-you can call me Tsu-tsurugi.” He finds himself stammering as he tugs self-consciously at the black, leather choker around his neck. Of course, he is flattered by the compliments, but they haven’t caught him off guard as much as Izaya’s bluntness.

    He’s used to riddles and games; to hear someone speak so plainly is oddly disorienting. At the same time, however, there’s something about Izaya that feels so incredibly familiar. Everything about this mysterious man with the remarkably coloured eyes and fat wallet is putting Tsurugi’s brain on high alert. _Clearly, he’s another one I have to watch myself around._ Tsurugi thinks.

    He swallows thickly and offers another one of his winning smiles as he decides how he ought to react. “So you were watching me this whole time? That’s not very polite, Iza-chan.” He smirks playfully, reaching out his upturned palm, but his face falters and he second guesses himself before he can demand a ‘viewing fee’. He lets his hand drop to the bartop and lowers his face with a shaky sigh. When he looks back up, he lets out a tired chuckle and grabs the fresh drink the bartender had brought over.

    “Thank you for this.” He says meekly as he looks into Izaya’s eyes and takes a long sip.

 

    “As I’ve already told you… the pleasure is mine,” Izaya purrs before pausing for a long moment as he can’t help but smirk at Tsurugi’s reactions and the overly casual nickname. Izaya continues to watch the other man squirm under his pinning gaze, entirely too pleased with the situation. “Thank you for letting your guard down for me at least a little bit. I really appreciate when humans are real and honest with me. It’s so much easier that way…”

    Izaya smiles broadly as he runs his hand lightly down the length of Tsurugi’s forearm before moving to drum his fingers absentmindedly on the bartop, staring intently at the raven haired man next to him. “Now then, you don’t have to tell me what it is that is forcing you to find answers in the bottom of a bottle, but I hope you would indulge me since I find you fascinating… What is wrong, my sweet Tsu-chan? If there is anything I can do for you - whether it be just listening or something more… interactive - don’t hesitate to ask. I have many connections, so if needed, I can snap my fingers, throw an obscene amount of money in the right direction and who ever caused you this obvious pain will never bother you again." After a brief pause Izaya can’t help but chuckle quietly and add in a sing-song voice, “Tsu-cha~an, am I making you uncomfortable?”

 

    Each one of Izaya’s deliberate innuendos piques Tsurugi’s interest more. The teasing touch on his arm proves to be a painful reminder of Mikuni’s warm, loving caress from the other night and Tsurugi shudders. He raises his glass to his lips and downs what was left in one long, desperate gulp. He sets the glass down on the bar forcefully with a slight shake of his head. When he raises his eyes to meet Izaya’s they’re pleading pitifully for understanding. “No. That’s not necessary. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to Kuni-chan.” He finds it impossible to maintain eye contact, looking off to the side as he continues with a a weak laugh. “It’s not his fault. It’s mine. I was stupid.” Tsurugi smiles up at Izaya as he brings a hand up to rub the juncture of his shoulder and neck. “I should’ve kept moving. Left things as they were. But he looked so… lost.” Tsurugi’s smile falls and he avoids Izaya’s searching gaze. “Like he needed me. I couldn’t stop myself.” Tsurugi shrugs as he whispers “I didn’t want to stop.”

    He stops kneading his sore muscles and rests his hands in his lap. Shyly, he peers back up into Izaya’s exquisite eyes. “I guess I’m hopeless.” He laughs, his flirty nature slowly returning. He can’t stop his gaze from veering off in the direction of Izaya’s wallet. A lusty smile forms as he forces his eyes back to Izaya’s face. He tilts his head and touches one of his slender, delicate fingers to the corner of his mouth thoughtfully for a moment.  
“Iza-chan, you’re so kind. Is there anything I can do for you?”

 

    “That is a very dangerous question,” Izaya murmurs as he smirks, watching closely as Tsurugi tries to put his walls back up firmly. “But before we get into that, I can’t stop myself from studying you a bit more. You see, I have an insatiable need to learn about things - humans in particular - that I find interesting. And you? You certainly are interesting.” 

    Izaya pauses to raise his hand up off the counter and boldly run his fingers through the hair on the back of Tsurugi’s head if only just to see how the other man will react. “So very, very interesting, Tsu-chan.” Izaya chuckles softly as he lets his hand fall, intentionally brushing against Tsurugi on the way down before bringing his thumb up to his mouth to trap it between his teeth in thought. “You know, I believe that all humans are hopeless in one way or another. So if not wanting to stop something with someone who looks like they need you makes you hopeless? Well, I suppose that puts us in the same position. You look like you need someone, Tsu-chan. Someone who is never lost.”

    Izaya smiles playfully as he stares deeply into the entrancing golden gaze of the vulnerable beauty sitting next to him before reaching down to spin Tsurugi’s bar stool abruptly in his direction. Izaya lets his hand ghost down the side of Tsurugi’s leg before letting his hand rest briefly on Tsurugi’s knee. “But now, back to your… dangerous question,” Izaya purrs, reining in his hand before biting his lower lip subtly as he once again looks the other man up and down, almost hungrily.

 

    Tsurugi is only human, and an especially vulnerable, drunken one at at that. He can’t help but respond to Izaya’s seductive cues. A rumbling murmur of a moan escapes his mouth as he watches Izaya’s fingertips trail down his outer thigh. He glances back up into the other man’s face, his pupils dilated in interest.

    He’s struck again by that bittersweet feeling of familiarity. Izaya is obviously a clever individual, with no shortage of self-confidence. The corner of his mouth curls in an amused smirk as he gives Izaya an appraising look of his own. With the kind of men he has in his life, Tsurugi can easily recognise a masterful manipulator when he sees one. He feels certain this Izaya Orihara could give both Mikuni and Touma a run for their money, and it’s an oddly thrilling thought. _I’m glad I dragged myself out after all. This could be a fun night._ He tugs at his choker encouragingly, eager to see Izaya’s next move.

 

    “Instead… I am more interested in what I can do for you, Tsu-chan. You told me you didn’t need me to take care of this ‘Kuni-chan’ for you - which I suppose I understand - but…” Izaya pauses dramatically to pick his wallet up off the bar top to deliberately leaf through the bills inside, his tongue peeking out from the corner of his smile. “How about if I just give you the obscene amount of money I would have thrown at my connections. You seem quite capable of fixing your own problems.”


	2. A Birthday Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is made and the two raven-haired men head back to Izaya's flat.

    Tsurugi shoots a hand up to cover his mouth and bites down on his pointer finger, in attempt to stifle the wholly involuntary groan that bursts free from his throat at the sight of all those Fukuzawas in Izaya’s hand.

_Oh, yes. This will be a fun night._

  
    With some difficulty, he pries his gaze away from the money and stares into those gem-like eyes. _I can’t wait to see how you’ll use me, Iza-chan._ He uncovers his mouth and regards Izaya with a wolfish grin.

    “I don’t quite accept charity.” He slides off his stool and steps in to brush his lips against Izaya’s ear as he gently squeezes Izaya’s shoulder. “But I’d love to earn that money, Iza-chan.” He whispers silkily.

 

    Izaya can’t help but shiver as he feels Tsurugi’s lips against his ear and his breath on the sensitive skin of his neck. Usually he’s the one seducing, so it is quite a thrilling feeling to be on the receiving end of this sort of treatment. And when he feels Tsurugi’s delicate hand on his shoulder he can’t help but smile at the thought of how polar opposite the touch is in comparison to Shizuo’s deliciously rough grip. _This is going to be fun._

    “It only seems appropriate that I be completely honest and upfront with you, Tsu-chan,” Izaya says carefully as he turns his head to grab the attention of the shorter man while snaking a hand around his slender waist, his fingers playing at the hem of Tsurugi’s shirt.

  
    “I may have asked to have you for my birthday,” Izaya purrs before pulling Tsurugi around in front of him and resting his heel on the rung of the stool, firmly placing his knee between Tsurugi’s legs. “So, if you are as willing as you seem to earn this money - that I ironically offered to triple - I have to warn you that it wouldn’t be just the two of us.”

    Izaya pauses a moment to chuckle softly while running his thumb over Tsurugi’s lower lip. “Would you be open to something like that, Tsu-chan? I promise you will have a good time. You will thoroughly enjoy Shizu-chan, as I’m sure he will enjoy you. He is quite extraordinary.”

 

    Depraved as he is, Tsurugi hums approvingly at the thought of being someone’s birthday present and flicks his tongue out at Izaya’s thumb. “Hmmmm… you definitely don’t know who you’re dealing with. Cute cute.” He purposefully slides up Izaya’s thigh with a decadent leer until their faces are so close that Tsurugi could merely stick out his tongue and lick the tip of Izaya’s nose.

  
    “I would get down on all fours and lick your shoes clean if only you paid me the right amount. And I believe...” Tsurugi reaches out to trace his fingers up the back of Izaya’s hand before audaciously snatching the fan of bills and sliding back down, off of Izaya’s leg with a cheerful wink. “You’ve just bought me.”

    Leaning against the stool behind him, Tsurugi folds the bills three times and slips them slowly into his front jean pocket. All while he watches Izaya with a enticing grin. “Are you ready to unwrap your gift, Iza-chan?”

 

    Izaya groans softly at Tsurugi’s deliberate touches as well as the boldness of his words and actions, all of which send a shiver down his spine while his tight pants grow increasingly uncomfortable.

    “Where have you been all my life, Tsu-chan?” Izaya asks with a quiet chuckle. “And as far as unwrapping goes,” he pauses to reach forward and slips his index and middle fingers into the waistband of Tsurugi’s jeans, pulling him back up against him. “I may have someone else do that for me.”

  
    Izaya leans his face into Tsurugi’s, stopping a breath away from his lips and smirks at the other man. He subtly yet deliberately grinds his ever growing erection teasingly against Tsurugi before murmuring against his lips, “I do like to watch.” He nips playfully at Tsurugi’s lower lip before pulling away and spinning on his stool, abruptly creating distance between him and the leaning Tsurugi.

 

    Tsurugi stands dumbly a moment, still leaning in, before he plops back down onto his stool with a libidinous sigh. _Guess it’s a good thing I couldn’t find my white pants._ He thinks as he shifts awkwardly, appreciating the extra room his jeans allow him.

    He’s not entirely new to the idea of being watched. After all, Touma is almost always watching him, but not in this context. The thought of being objectified by a lustful stare instead of patrolled by an ever-present pair of eyes sends a delicious jolt straight to Tsurugi’s loins and he smiles dreamily.

 

    Izaya’s smirk turns to a grin when he turns away and pulls out his phone to send a simple text message. “I hope you are okay with being chauffeured around the city by a luxurious town car. I find the taxis to be quite… unrefined,” he says, glancing back at Tsurugi over his shoulder with a playful smile, holding an arm out to the other man. “Shall we?”

 

    Tsurugi smiles sheepishly as a blush spreads across his cheeks, convinced Izaya has caught him daydreaming. “Eh, sure sure.” He agrees with a genial laugh as he takes Izaya’s arm. He reaches up with his free hand to fidget with his choker, looking Izaya up and down as they fall into step with each other. As Izaya’s coat shifts with his movements, Tsurugi is treated to tantalizing glimpses of just how strained the front of the man’s pants had become. _Of course, I’m not much better off._ He smirks smugly as he catches Izaya’s eye. “I’ve never been in the back of a town car.”

 

    “I love that blush of yours…” Izaya grins, leaning over to catch the stud in Tsurugi’s earlobe between his teeth while his tongue traces a teasing circle before murmuring, “Well, my sweet Tsu-chan, you are in for a treat then. Though I do intend to keep you a little… distracted.” He lets his eyes travel down subtly to notice that Tsurugi is as excited as he is, making his grin widen.

    The sleek black car is already waiting when they step outside. Izaya nods curtly to the driver who rushes to open the door for them.     

    “Orihara-san. Straight home, sir?” the man asks stoically before quickly adding, “which one?”  
    Izaya nods curtly and waves a dismissive hand in the driver’s direction. “Yes, yes. The Shinjuku flat."

    Izaya turns his full attention back to Tsurugi as he loosely grasps the other man’s hand and unwraps it from around his forearm. He then slides his now free arm around Tsurugi’s waist, slipping his hand under the other man’s shirt to trace small abstract patterns along his lower back as he leads him toward the open door. “After you, my dear,” Izaya says with a smirk as his touch is gone as quickly as it had appeared.

 

    Tsurugi feels a twinge of disappointment at the loss of Izaya’s touch. It had been so smooth and gentle. _So different from Kuni-chan._ A melancholy sigh escapes Tsurugi’s mouth at the thought, but he resolutely pushes that golden-haired spectre to the back of his mind. _Not now. Tonight is about fun. I don’t want to think, I just want to be used._ He bends down and climbs into the car, scooting to make room for Izaya as he bites his bottom lip in nervous anticipation and he instinctively touches a finger to his choker.

 

    Izaya slides in behind Tsurugi, not leaving much space between them. He turns his body toward the man next to him as he regards him with renewed interest. Izaya lets his hand playfully run between Tsurugi’s thigh and the leather seat as if asking for the other man to take initiative if he wants. Izaya gazes deeply into Tsurugi’s golden eyes and when Tsurugi makes no obvious move to initiate anything, he bites his lip to stop his smirk.

  
    Izaya brings his index finger up to rest in the hollow of the other man’s throat before curling upward slightly, sliding the digit under the choker around his neck. He uses his finger to pull Tsurugi in close and runs his tongue along Tsurugi’s lower lip.

    “Your nervous tick of fiddling with this is terribly cute,” Izaya says with a content sigh before kissing the other man almost too gently.

  
    Izaya licks at Tsurugi’s top lip before nipping carefully and repeating with his lower lip. He pulls away slowly to study the look on Tsurugi’s face with a smirk. “Now, a large part of me is screaming that you are rarely, if ever, the aggressor.” Izaya pauses to let his hand fall away from the black leather choker and trail his fingers down Tsurugi’s chest, stomach and abdomen to finally reach its intended destination hooked into the waist of his jeans. Izaya grins as his fingers brush against the tip of Tsurugi excited dick.

    “Is that by choice, Tsu-chan? Because if you wanted… I would be more than willing to play at submitting to you. At least for now. I promise, when you meet Shizu-chan, you’ll want nothing more than to let him have his way with you.”

 

    “Kuni-chan couldn’t be submissive if his life depended on it.” Tsurugi says with a fond chuckle. His face turns scarlett as he realizes his faux pas. He chooses to hide his embarrassment by tugging Izaya down on top of him and crashing their lips together. He lets go of Izaya’s shirt to slip his hand up the other man’s chest and around to the nape of his neck; to enjoy the sleek, soft feel of Izaya’s obsidian hair between his fingers.

    As they melt further into each other, Tsurugi rolls his tongue into Izaya’s mouth and reaches down with his other hand to palm Izaya’s impressive erection through his pants. He smiles against Izaya’s mouth as he gets bolder, skillfully unfastening the man’s belt and undoing Izaya’s pants to snake his hand inside.


	3. A Game of Backseat Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya samples his birthday gift on the way home.

    An appreciative moan rolls out of his mouth, muffled by Izaya’s tongue. _He’s so hard._ He gives Izaya one, slow, exploratory stroke upwards. _I bet he tastes amazing._ The perpetual flirt that he is, Tsurugi decides to let Izaya know what he wants next by pulling one of his favourite moves. He pulls his tongue back, encouraging Izaya to chase him. Once Izaya’s tongue slides into Tsurugi’s mouth, he traps it and gives it a few sensuously slow sucks before suddenly releasing Izaya and pulling away to watch his reaction with a sly smile.

 

    Izaya fails to suppresses the groan he’s sure Tsurugi is expecting as he looks down at the delicate man beneath him through a lust filled haze. He manages to smirk knowingly before shaking his head. “So demanding,” he purrs before attacking Tsurugi's lips with his own once more. As he quickly deepens the kiss, Izaya roughly pins the smaller raven haired man below him, effectively trapping Tsurugi's wandering hands. He pulls away briefly to murmur against Tsurugi's lips, “let's save the main course for later, shall we?”

    He captures one of Tsurugi's hands in his, letting his fingers travel down the length of the long strap of the other man's leather wrist band. “Very interesting, Tsu-chaaaan. These will be quite… useful. But for now...” Izaya tugs on the strap, guiding Tsurugi's hand toward his disappointingly trapped erection, while his other skillful hand makes quick work of unbuttoning Tsurugi's jeans. “I told you… I like to watch,” he murmurs darkly, as he sits back slightly, licking his lips in anticipation as his eyes roam over the lithe body trapped against the black leather seat, deliciously pale in comparison.

 

    Tsurugi returns his ravenous look with a smouldering stare of his own. A lascivious grin unfurls across his face slowly as he subtly lifts his hips, in order to pull his jeans down- just enough to give Izaya a full view. “I’ve been told I’m quite the performer.” The words drip from his mouth like honey as he reaches down and takes a firm hold of himself. His eyes fall shut and he gasps at the initial contact. He truly loves a little masochistic self-denial. It makes everything feel so much better once he finally allows himself the pleasure. After a few long, steady strokes, Tsurugi opens his eyes and locks gazes with his singular audience. 

    He reaches down with his other hand to tug gently at his sac and gives himself another slow, teasing stroke upwards, only to flick the pad of his thumb over his wet slit as he lets go of a heady moan. “I’m so excited.” He whispers thickly between his quickening strokes. “To see how you’ll use me.” He grunts as he gives himself one especially rough tug. “Iza-chan.”

 

    Izaya is chewing on his thumb nail with his canines in an attempt to muffle the soft moans that Tsurugi’s “performance” is pulling from him. He smirks at the idea of someone wanting him to use them and can’t help himself from reaching a hand forward to join Tsurugi’s, slowing his pace abruptly. “Not so fast, Tsu-chan. We can’t have you finishing before getting permission, now can we?”

    Izaya reluctantly pulls his hand back with a frustrated sigh. _Why does it feel like watching is not enough right now? And why does it feel more… intimate than it normally does?_ He sits back again, watching the slower strokes of Tsurugi’s hand, when a playful grin finds its way across his lips. “Tsu-chan,” he murmurs as he leans over Tsurugi again, his hand stopping his ministrations completely. “Why don’t we switch gears a bit?” 

    He glances out the window briefly before returning his amused garnet eyes back to Tsurugi’s lusty golden gaze. “We’re getting pretty close to my flat.” Izaya pauses to slide his hand over Tsurugi’s hip before running his fingernails over the lily white skin of the other man’s firm ass. He grins as he grips it roughly in his hand, his middle finger resting teasingly close to his entrance. “Shizu-chan is not a very… patient lover. I enjoy how rough he is, but you? You may not be - for lack of a better word - prepared for that.”

 

    The taunting pressure of Izaya’s roving finger elicits a gasp of pleasant surprise, and Tsurugi has to stop himself from begging his host to do more. Instead, he composes his face and offers up a cryptic laugh. “I think I may surprise you” An impish grin forms on Tsurugi’s lips as heated memories of his power-hungry blonde float again to the front of his mind. “Kuni-chan always used me so well.” A glint of sad doubt tints his eyes as he heaves a heavy sigh. “He did abuse me so. It was so awesome.” Tsurugi shakes himself out of his thoughts and smiles guiltily up at Izaya. Almost as if in apology, he reaches up and runs his nail tips down the other man’s neck, alongside his jugular. “I can’t wait to meet your Shizu-chan.” He stops his hand at neck of Izaya’s shirt and hooks his fingers, to pull him in for another kiss.

 

    Izaya’s amused chuckle is swallowed up by Tsurugi’s almost desperate mouth. Pulling back slightly, Izaya trails wet kisses along the other man’s jaw before finding his neck where he licks a deliberately slow, wet line along the pulse. “Well, then… if your Kuni-chan is anything like my Shizu-chan…” he whispers breathily, stopping mid thought for a moment to let his tongue trace the contours of Tsurugi’s ear before continuing. “He’s going to be just as pleased with my birthday present as I am.”

    Izaya pulls back to smirk down at the other man. “But in the end you are still my present, and I intend to play with it the way I please.” He chuckles quietly as he removes his hand from its place on Tsurugi’s ass to bring his index and middle fingers to his mouth. He keeps his sparkling auburn eyes locked on Tsurugi while he slips his fingers past his lips to dip deeply into his mouth. He removes them slowly, letting a glistening string of saliva follow the two digits as he holds them out toward Tsurugi. “Your turn, my sweet Tsu-chan,” he purrs as he wiggles the two wet fingers at the raven haired man beneath him with a playful and teasing grin. “You did seem to want to suck on something…”

 

    “Of course, Iza-chan.” Tsurugi takes his wrist and tugs gently, guiding Izaya back downwards. He slips the slicked fingers into his mouth with a soft moan and begins to coat them with his saliva. He scissors them open, moving his tongue back and forth languidly, enjoying the taste of Izaya’s warm skin. After a few passes, he slides his tongue back and closes his mouth around the slender digits, to suck in earnest. He closes his eyes and and moans appreciatively. He begins to rub the delicate underside of Izaya’s wrist with the lightest touch, while his other hand instinctively travels down to take hold of himself again.

    Completely losing himself in the moment, Tsurugi moans blissfully around Izaya’s fingers as he pleasures himself to the lewd images of Mikuni running rampant through his mind.

 

    While enjoying the sight of Tsurugi stroking himself, Izaya groans as the other man shamelessly sucks on his fingers. Izaya imagines those lips around a different body part; that delicate tongue running along the underside of his painfully hard dick. _Mmm… it's an exquisite pain at the moment._ Izaya hisses a breath when he shifts slightly, causing his boxers and jeans to move unbidden, rubbing against the erection he had been purposefully ignoring.

    As if undeservedly transferring his own frustration onto the sweet man below him, he smirks knowingly as he sings tauntingly, “I doubt it's me you're thinking about right now while making those noises.” Izaya rips his fingers out of Tsurugi's mouth, lowers his hand quickly and almost violently pushes them past Tsurugi's tight entrance, holding them still. “I won't discourage your thoughts of your Kuni-chan, but I will make you think of me at least a little bit,” Izaya mutters with a growl in his voice as he pulls his fingers out all the way, just to shove them back in roughly. “Don't you want to pay attention to the now, Tsu-chan?”

 

    Though his hand comes to an abrupt halt, Tsurugi hardly has the time to give Izaya so much as a shocked look. Even as he winces in pain, he can’t stop the obscene squeal that bursts from his mouth, followed closely by a hard grunt as Izaya plunges back in. “Hurts.” He pants with a twisted smile, fixing his glossy eyes on the beautifully sadistic expression etched into Izaya’s face. “I-Iza- It hurts.” He murmurs, voice strained with pleasure. He pushes back encouragingly against the the other man’s fingers. “Mmmm... please, I-Izaya.” He forces himself to keep his eyes open, even as he begins stroking himself once more, so he can sear Izaya’s gratified look into his memory.

    His enraptured groans and sighs fill the air as he stares into those entrancing vermilion eyes and squirms greedily against those probing fingers. A tell tale shiver travels down his body and his eyes become unfocused. He bares his neck with a heavy groan. “I’m so close, Iza-chan.” He pants. “May I cum yet?’ He breathes out with a simper.

 

    Izaya can’t help but snicker as he leers down at Tsurugi squirming under his merciless ministrations. He leans down to capture Tsurugi's mouth in a deep, almost viscous kiss, biting and tugging at his lower lip roughly before ripping away abruptly. “No,” Izaya says with a dark smirk as he lets his hand join Tsurugi’s once again. “Not yet.”

    Without warning, Izaya removes his fingers only to thrust back in without mercy, adding a third digit. “Though you did say my name so sweetly and I can tell that right in this moment I’m all you’re thinking about,” he mutters against Tsurugi’s mouth. “Do you think you deserve it? Already?”

    This must be how Shizu-chan feels. Izaya smirks as he intentionally slows Tsurugi’s hand with his own, running his thumb over the leaky tip of the other man’s erection. “Plus, where do you intend to cum, my sweet Tsu-chan?” As if to torture Tsurugi further, Izaya twists his fingers, spreading them apart slightly before continuing to relentlessly attack his entrance; the smirk never leaving his face. “This is a very… very nice car.”

 

    Tsurugi squeezes his eyes shut, arching his back at the wonderfully rough addition. “Hmmmm… I suppose not.” He forces the words out amidst his breathless grunts and groans of ecstacy. “Soon? Iza-chan?” He tries to deliver the last words with a feigned petulance, but only succeeds in making himself sound even more shameless. He reaches towards Izaya with his free hand and brushes his fingertips imploringly against the endearingly callous man’s strained pants. “P-please, Iza-chan.” He sighs, “Can I touch?”

 

    “Tsu-chan, you’re so needy. You really remind me of myself,” he forces out between the pained groans ripped from him by Tsurugi’s hand fluttering against his nearly agonizingly hard dick. He hisses briefly before muttering to himself, “I don’t know how Shizu-chan puts up with me.” 

    He stares into the depths of the golden eyes of the man under him and nods slowly, a salacious grin taking over his lips. “Touch me, Tsu-chan. I’ll allow it.” His voice is a rough whisper and he increases his pressure on the other man’s hand and picks up the pace slightly. “But, if touching me encourages you to cum without permission,” Izaya adds huskily, his garnet eyes glinting darkly as he continues to hold Tsurugi’s gaze. “If you cum, you can look forward to some creative punishment.”

 

    Memories of the many punishments he’d received from Mikuni flash through his head, sending a delicious shiver straight down his spine, and Tsurugi nearly loses control. He clamps his eyes shut and bears down on his bottom lip with his teeth, urging himself to think of anything or anyone other than his ex or this incredible one-night-stand. He successfully rides out the wave of pleasure and opens his eyes again with a long, shaky breath. 

    “Understood, I-za-ya.” He replies with a haughty smile and reaches over to enjoy his treat. A low, satisfied hum rumbles out of Tsurugi’s mouth as he eagerly spreads the precum that has leaked from Izaya’s slit and gives a firm, long stroke downwards. “So hard.” He says with a shuddering moan. Tsurugi matches the pace Izaya’s guiding hand has set on his own weeping cock and offers up a euphoric grin. “And thick. Iza-chan, I can’t wait to feel you inside me.” Tsurugi has to close his eyes and ride out another wave of engulfing arousal. He forces himself to think of Touma until his nerves finally stop screaming. 

    “Mmmm, I’m not sure how much longer I can last, Iza-chan.” He admits in a voice like molasses, slowly opening his eyes. “I wonder if I’ll be a good boy or if I’ll need your discipline.” The corners of his mouth curl upwards in degenerate grin as he continues to pleasure them both. _Either way, I’ll cum so hard it hurts._

 

    Izaya's teeth clamp down on his lower lip hard enough to produce a droplet of blood and his eyes flutter shut when he finally allows his dick Tsurugi's expert attention. “Do you really want to be a good boy, Tsu-chan?” Izaya forces out through his satisfied groans. He peeks an eye open to watch the skilled tandem strokes and lets his hand fall away from Tsurugi's. He concentrates all his spare attention on attacking the hot, yielding entrance of the almost surprisingly depraved man trapped beneath him with renewed vigor. 

    “Did your Kuni-chan always expect obedience?” Izaya asks, his voice low and husky, while watching the expression of the man squirming beneath him with an amused smirk; a sadistic glint sparkling in his piercing ruby gaze. “I really don't care about the car, you know. I want you to cum for me. But only for me. Not Kuni-chan. Can you do that for me, Tsurugiiii…?”

 

    “K-Kuni-chan?” The name is pushed out on a faltering breath. Being reminded of his bewitching blonde at the same moment Izaya’s fingers ramm into him sends Tsurugi plummeting over the edge. When his mouth automatically begins forming the wrong name, he pries his eyes open to fix his clouded gaze on Izaya’s beautifully wicked expression. _So alike, but not._ Taken over by the sensations of his impending climax, Tsurugi suddenly lets go of Izaya, to focus on chasing his own pleasure. He brings his hand back to cup his sac close to his body as his strokes become shorter and erratic. “K-Ki-Izaya! God. Izaya!” He screams as he makes an unfortunate mess of his black shirt. He lets go of himself and watches Izaya lazily, absentmindedly bringing his dirty hand up to his mouth and licking it clean. 


	4. Delectable Discipline and Soft Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsurugi is punished, much to his twisted pleasure, for his unintentional insolence. When the car ride comes to an end, Izaya introduces him to his second playmate

    Izaya narrows his eyes at Tsurugi, a sadistic grin pulling at the corner of his lips. “As much as I am enjoying watching you clean up right now, it doesn’t make up for two simple facts,” Izaya says with a dangerous edge to his voice as he sits back against the car door to take in the full sight of Tsurugi. “One. You stopped touching me. Two? Well… two is nigh unforgivable.”  
 

    Izaya leans forward slightly to grab ahold of the leather wrist strap securing Tsurugi’s dirtied hand. In one swift movement, he rips that hand away from Tsurugi’s mouth and wrenches the willful man’s arm up to bend it back behind his head at an uncomfortable angle.“The second punishable offense is that it took you a few tries to say my name. Especially when I told you to only cum for me, Tsu-chan,” Izaya says, his voice mocking and imperceptibly resentful. “Kuni-chan isn’t here.”

    With a smirk, Izaya swiftly wraps the leather strap around Tsurugi’s neck and sits back against the door again. A hard tug on the strap sends the other man’s face down hard onto his erection as Izaya lifts his hips, forcefully parting the fast approaching lips. “You’re a bad, bad boy, Tsu-chan,” Izaya murmurs darkly, his smirk widening as he looks down at the top of the other man’s head. “You wanted me to punish you, didn’t you? The way your Kuni-chan does?”

 

    Hardly able to give a verbal reply, Tsurugi relaxes as much as possible and breaths evenly through his nose as Izaya’s slick shaft pierces into his throat. A debauched groan rises from Tsurugi’s diaphragm. _Yes. Fuck my mouth. Don’t be gentle._ He reaches forward with his free hand and massages Izaya’s perineum with a teasing touch. Tsurugi is sure to keep his throat relaxed and his head still as his mouth is so skillfully abused. He hollows his cheeks and expertly slides his tongue against and around Izaya as he lets his moans reverberate freely around his delectable snack, knowing full well how amazing the vibrations of his vocal chords feel.   
_He tastes incredible._ Tsurugi thinks as Izaya’s sweet precum begins coating the inside of his mouth. _Oh, Iza-chan. Please. I want to choke on it._

 

    Izaya doesn’t try to stop the throaty moans that slip past his lips. He tugs on Tsurugi’s leather wristband strap while thrusting almost cruelly into his sweet and welcoming mouth. “Shit… so good, Tsu-chan,” Izaya forces out breathlessly before smirking. “Look what you made me do.” Izaya pauses as he slows his assault on Tsurugi’s mouth and grips the shorter man roughly by his hair, wrenching his head back just far enough to look deep into his honeyed eyes. “I had planned on fucking your mouth later. I wanted Shizu-chan to watch.”

    Izaya shudders at the thought of his blonde beast before ramming as deep as he physically can into Tsurugi’s mouth. His eyes drift shut and he bites his lower lip hard enough to taste blood, his rapidly approaching orgasm spurred on by Tsurugi moaning around his dick. “Fuck. So close.” Izaya pulls sharply on the leather strap a few more times, his thrusting off beat in the lusty fog that had settled over the backseat of the town car. The hand in Tsurugi’s hair shoots up, pushing up against the roof to brace himself as he cums hard. “Fuck. Tsu-chan.”

 

    Tsurugi’s lips form a sated smile around Izaya as the hot, viscous fluid shoots down his throat. He gags at first, but quickly recovers and greedily gulps it all down. Once he’s sure Izaya is completely spent, he makes an inquisitive hum against the dick in his mouth and waits patiently.

 

    With a final shudder, Izaya drops the leather strap, letting it fall away from Tsurugi's neck. “Such a good… bad boy,” he sighs contentedly, his eyes flutter open as he leans his head back against the window. “You have such a lovely voice, Tsu-chan. Even when my cock is shoved into that sweet mouth of yours. Maybe even more so. So many beautiful noises…”

 

    Tsurugi sits back and licks his lips, eager to make sure he doesn’t miss a single trace of the delightfully saccharine cum he’d just enjoyed. With one final, exaggerated smack of his lips, he peers up coyly through his full eyelashes with a contented grin. “So yummy, Iza-chan. Thank you.” He sends a long, heated look down at Izaya’s softening cock before looking back up into the birthday boy’s eyes with a chuckle. “As for fucking my mouth with an audience… I’m always up for seconds.” He leans in close with a mischievous gleam to his eyes and licks the tip of Izaya’s nose. “Especially if it’s for your birthday.”

 

    Izaya peers into Tsurugi's golden eyes, amusement sparkling in his softened gaze. “Even if it wasn't my birthday, I get the feeling you would still enjoy seconds… or maybe even thirds. Did I really taste that good, Tsu-chan?” Before Tsurugi can answer, Izaya slips his fingers into the other man's hair and pulls him into a slow, surprisingly tender kiss. He hums appreciatively as he tastes himself on Tsurugi's lips before pulling away. “I believe our car ride is over, Tsu-chan,” he purrs, letting his fingers leave the silky raven hair to brush against Tsurugi's flushed cheek. “So very cute.”

 

    Tsurugi nuzzles his face into Izaya’s touch with a dreamy smile, almost like a dog happy to receive praise from his master. “You tasted sweet… like candy.” He murmurs as the hand against his cheek pulls away. Influenced by the oxytocin slowly seeping through his body, Tsurugi wants nothing more than to cuddle into Izaya’s warm body and breathe in his scent. Before he has a chance to become too affected, he reminds himself that they aren’t lovers and that he had only been bought for the night, as a gift. _Tonight is about fun, remember?_ He looks up into Izaya’s eyes with a thin smile and laughs. “So… is Shizu-chan waiting for us inside?”

 

    “H-he is…” Without warning, Izaya's heart lurches in his chest as he sees Tsurugi's eyes reflecting a sadness and loneliness that he had once felt before he found his Shizu-chan. “Tsu-chan,” he breathes as he wraps his arms tightly around the seemingly emotionally fragile raven haired man next to him. “Please don't be sad. I saw it in your eyes so don't try to tell me you're not. I assure you, I want nothing more than to make you happy. That is why I wanted you for my birthday. I wanted you for you… not for me.”

 

    Tsurugi allows himself a moment of silent solace as he buries his nose in Izaya’s silken locks. _He smells extravagant, like sandalwood and italian leather… with the faintest hint of cigarette smoke._ The intoxicating warmth of Izaya’s tender embrace and his rich scent engulf Tsurugi’s senses. His eyes fall shut with a soft sigh and he brushes his lips against the other man’s neck.

 

    “Well, my sweet Tsu-chan, I do believe we're here. And as much as I would love to keep you all to myself, I don't want to rob you of the chance to meet my Shizu-chan,” Izaya whispers into the other’s hair before brushing a soft kiss against his forehead. 

    Izaya pulls away reluctantly to open the car door and step out into the night. Turning back, he smiles genuinely as he offers a hand to Tsurugi, helping him pull himself to his feet. Glancing down at Tsurugi's ruined shirt, Izaya can’t help but grin before slipping off his jacket and setting it gently around the other man's shoulders. His expression takes a complete one-eighty when he narrows his eyes at his driver and speaks coldly. “You sure took your time getting us here.”

    “You seemed… busy, sir. So I took the scenic route,” the driver says straightforwardly, seemingly unaffected by his employer’s tone.

 

    Tsurugi barely notices the driver’s insinuations, or feels the man’s smirking gaze on his shirt front. He’s too overwhelmed taking in the view. He finds himself standing across from the Sompo Japan Head Office. He stares open-mouthed at the incredible sight. The sloping, rectangular building reaches for the heavens, like a glistening beacon, thanks to the illumination of the various streetlamps and office lights against the dark night sky.

 

    Izaya rolls his eyes and waves a dismissive hand in the driver’s direction before turning away, slipping an arm around Tsurugi to lead him into the building. His fingers dip below the waistline of Tsurugi’s pants, fingertips running teasingly across his lower back and around to grasp tightly onto his hip bone.

 

    The enticing touch brings Tsurugi back to himself and he looks up into Izaya’s face with a flick of his tongue and a cute wink. Then he looks forward to the building he’s being led into and gasps in awe again. _So lavish._ He shoots Izaya a sidelong gaze, licking his lips. _Is he as rich as the Aliceins, or ricer?_ A lusty tremor travels through his body and he leans into Izaya with a rumbling purr of renewed arousal.

 

    “I hope you’re ready to play some more, my sweet Tsu-chan,” Izaya whispers into his ear as, once again, a playfully sadistic smirk pulls at the corner of his mouth. “If you thought I was deliciously rough with you... I assure you that my Shizu-chan will help you to forget about your Kuni-chan for a little while at the very least.”

    The elevator chimes softly as the door slides open right as they walk up. Izaya raises a curious eyebrow at the man leaning casually against the back wall of the lift, drumming his fingers against his thigh with an irritated look on his face. “Where do you think you're going, Shizu-chan?”

    Shizuo’s expression immediately morphs into confusion as he looks between the two dark haired, slender framed men in front of him. His eyes dart back and forth from crimson to gold before finally resting on Izaya. “Uhm, so now that I am getting a good look...” Shizuo pauses to grin knowingly, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “What your choice in gift is telling me is that you want to fuck yourself.”

 

    The words don’t register for Tsurugi. He’s far too taken aback by the sight of the man before him. Truthfully, there isn’t much of a similarity to remark on, but both his heartache and his hours of solitary drinking are still too fresh. At the moment, all Tsurugi needs to notice to feel a strange pang of sadness mingled with desire is Shizuo’s beautiful blonde hair and his warm, brown eyes. He instinctively nestles tighter into Izaya’s side, as if trying to shield himself from the shock.

    “You must be S-shizu-chan?” Refusing to let go of Izaya, he timidly reaches his free hand forward, to offer it to his new companion. “K-kamiya Tsurugi.” He chuckles nervously.

 

    Shizuo blinks at the man who looks so like Izaya but as soon as he opens his mouth? Well… okay. His voice does sound a hell of a lot like Izaya, too. But the things he says? The way he’s practically cowering from him? Shizuo sighs and shakes his head. “Did you tell him about me, flea? Is that why he’s already scared of me?”

  
    “I didn’t really say anything to spook him. It must be your natural beastial nature,” Izaya says with a smirk, tightening his hold on Tsurugi. “Don’t be rude, Shizu-chan. Talk to him, not me.”

    “Fuck. Sorry,” Shizuo mutters, stepping closer to grasp Tsurugi’s still outstretched hand and looks down into his golden eyes. “It’s nice to meet you, Kamiya-san. I’m sure Izaya referred to me as ONLY Shizu-chan… so my name is actually Heiwajima Shizuo. You can just call me Shizuo.” He smiles gently at the shorter of the two raven haired men in front of him, his index finger making slow circles on the palm of Tsurugi’s hand. “I assure you that I’m not as scary as my reputation makes me out to be… plus I find it alarming that you think Izaya would - or even could - protect you… from me.”

    Izaya huffs indignantly and mutters, “Rude.” He slaps Shizuo’s hand away from Tsurugi’s and shoves the blonde into the elevator before following behind with his birthday present still tucked safely under his arm. “He’s right though, Tsu-chan. He’s really not that scary. Well he is… but not in the formal sense of the word.”

 

    Tsurugi shakes his head, embarrassed by his poor manners. He laughs as he gazes wistfully into Shizuo’s soft eyes with an apologetic smile. “So rude of me. I apologize. I’m not scared. You just reminded me of somebody.” He splits a bemused look between the two, as his brain finally catches up to the conversation. “Why ever would I be scared of you, Shizu-chan? Should I be?”

    He takes a moment to fully appraise the blonde before him, his initial shock fully dissipated. Surely enough, hair and eye colour are the only things this man has in common with his own blonde beauty. The aura surrounding this Heiwajima Shizuo feels so different from monsieur Alicein. _He seems so… sincere. Soft._ His eyes do another sweep of Shizuo’s strong build, taking note of his size. _A gentle giant? Nothing like Kuni-chan._ Smiling warmly up at his new playmate as his body relaxes, Tsurugi leans his head into Izaya’s neck. _Iza-chan, though. So familiar._ Tsurugi reaches out to grab a hold of Shizuo’s arm and give his shirtsleeve a beckoning tug. _This really will be fun._

 

    Shizuo gives Tsurugi an amused grin, letting him take ahold of his solid arm. “I guess you don’t know who I am then. Usually just hearing my name makes people back away in fear.” Izaya interrupts with a scoff causing the blonde to glare at him. “A lot of that fear is stirred up by this special individual.”

    “Aww, I’m special. But please... I haven’t done anything recently,” Izaya defends, glancing up at Shizuo playfully before looking back down at Tsurugi. “Don’t let him fool you, Tsu-chan. He really does love me. And he also is quite a softie. A monstrously strong, short fused softie.”

    Shizuo growls before he can stop himself, yanking on the arm Tsurugi is holding onto to pull him away from Izaya. “Why don’t you let him learn about me on his own, flea?” the blonde mutters quietly while scooping Tsurugi up into his strong arms like he weighs nothing. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Kamiya-san?” He pauses for a moment, leaning into the face of the man in his arms and offering him a slow, sensuous smile. “May I call you Tsurugi?”

 

    Tsurugi finds himself a bit breathless from the surprise of being swept up into Shizuo’s arms like a puppy. _Hmmmm, so powerful._ _I wasn’t expecting this. It feels… safe._ He can’t help the contented hum that rolls from his throat as his body melts into those strong, confident arms. Resting his head against Shizuo’s broad chest, Tsurugi closes his eyes to let the low rumble of that thick voice wash over him.

    “Sure, sure. Shizu-chan.” he mutters into the blonde’s chest. _So that’s where the smoky smell comes from. Hmmm… nice. Smells like Tai-chan._ Feeling more and more comforted with each passing second, Tsurugi obliviously rubs his cheek against Shizuo’s black vest with a blissful smile. “Can’t wait to get upstairs.” He purrs as he opens his eyes and sends a sultry glare Izaya’s way.

 

    “So cute… you may look like Izaya but you are nothing alike. And why are you wearing this crappy coat of his? You’ll end up smelling like him, instead of like,” Shizuo pauses to bury his face into Tsurugi’s neck, inhaling deeply and humming appreciatively. “Liquor, leather... And strawberries? Even cuter.” As if trying to see if he tastes the same way that he smells, Shizuo bites playfully at Tsurugi’s choker then dips his tongue into the hollow of his throat. When he pulls away, he grins roguishly at the man in his arms as the elevator door slides open silently. 

    Izaya looks up at Tsurugi and smirks before sauntering away toward his front door. Shizuo follows with Tsurugi still nestled in his arms, his fingers sliding under the back of the raven haired man’s shirt to dip teasingly below the waistline of his pants. Shizuo smiles knowingly at Tsurugi. “I don’t feel anything under these pants,” he murmurs with a soft rumbling chuckle. “ A man after my own heart.”

    Shizuo whisks Tsurugi through Izaya’s door, stopping only once he’s standing in the living area facing the wall of windows. He gingerly sets the smaller man down on his feet before stepping back to watch Tsurugi closely. Izaya comes up behind him and runs his fingers softly up Shizuo’s back. “Isn’t he beautiful?” he asks the blonde quietly before smirking up at him. “Thank you for my birthday present, Shizu-chan.”


	5. A Distracted Mind Needs Redirection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three men get acquainted with each other's bodies, and Izaya decides Tsurugi may need... further punishment, for thinking of Mikuni... again.

Tsurugi’s face falls in awe. He slowly pads up to the glass and peers down at the lively night scene below. The city unfolds beneath his astounded eyes, glistening like an electric sea. “It’s beautiful.” He sighs, as a licentious smirk snakes across his lips. _Iza-chan’s on a whole different level than money… just like the Aliceins. How exciting!_

    He shifts his focus from the outside view to what’s being reflected in the glass. He catches the couple behind him watching silently, and he feels a delightful warmth creep into his cheeks. His eyes swing lazily from Izaya’s reflection to Shizuo’s and the warmth that had coloured his face is now spreading through the rest of his body. _The perfect mix between danger and comfort._ He thinks as a soft growl escapes his throat. 

    He turns to face the pair with an inviting laugh. Locking eyes with Izaya, he tugs on his choker and bites down on the corner of his bottom lip. He lingers like that a moment before throwing his gaze over to the bigger man. He smiles coyly at Shizuo and, with one of his signature winks, asks “how can I… serve… you gentlemen?”

 

    Shizuo grins in an almost predatory manner, stepping away from Izaya to stalk toward Tsurugi. “Well, I'm not sure how to answer that question with words. I'm not really one for careful planning like Izaya, so I don't have any specific requests.” His silky voice is low with a dangerous growl rumbling in the back of his throat. Shizuo stops a few feet from Tsurugi and sends him a surprisingly shy, lopsided smile before pulling his shirt up over his head to give the smaller raven haired man a good view of his well muscled torso.

    “All I ask of you is that you understand that I could literally break you if I completely lose control… I'll try not to, but I can't promise anything,” Shizuo mutters, an almost unnoticeable pain flashing through his eyes. In order to emphasize the truth behind his words, he sighs as places a single finger against Izaya’s oversized solid wooden desk next to Tsurugi. Shizuo’s eyes follows his own movements, attracting the shorter man’s gaze. With a subtle push of his powerful finger, he effortlessly sends the desk across the room with a crash. 

    Izaya sighs as watches his computers fall to the floor with a crash. “Again Shizu-chan? What a brute... Just because I can replace this expensive equipment, it doesn't mean I like to,” he mutters, knowing full well that his words fall on deaf ears. Izaya turns to settle himself on the couch watching the other two men interact with his signature smirk plastered on his face. 

    Shizuo's eyes darken as he steps closer to Tsurugi and uses the same powerful finger to catch his chin softly. Shizuo tips Tsurugi's head back to gaze into his glimmering golden eyes. “Do you understand?” he asks gruffly, leaning down to brush a surprisingly gentle kiss against Tsurugi's cheek. “I don't want to hurt you,” Shizuo whispers huskily, his lips against the shorter man's ear.

 

    Almost as if they have minds of their own, Tsurugi’s hands fly up to the exceptional blonde’s bare abdomen and roam freely, appreciating the firm muscles. The torment that had shaded Shizuo’s eyes for that fraction of a second hadn’t escaped Tsurugi’s notice. Hit with a pang of empathy, the raven-hair yearns to ease some of that pain. He considers the matter a moment as he delicately traces the scar sloping down across Shizuo’s chest with a sympathetic touch. In the end, he decides to go with the truth. He looks up into the man’s gentle cinnamon eyes with a compassionate smile.

    “Actually, Shizu-chan. I’m impressed. I’d love to have someone with your strength on my combat squad.” He reaches a hand up to give Shizuo a comforting caress. “Don’t worry about me. I’m not as delicate as I seem.” A dark chuckle escapes Tsurugi’s mouth. “Anyway, I have an older brother that wouldn’t let me die so easily. Not with what he has planned.”

 

    Izaya growls as he watches Tsurugi trace the permanent mark he left on Shizuo’s broad chest all those years ago when they first met. A ridiculous bout of jealousy bubbling up while observing his Shizu-chan being pawed at by what honestly looks like a slightly shorter version of himself. A brief moment of panic takes over when he thinks of how sweet, playful and broken Tsurugi is, realizing he’s just Shizuo’s type. 

    Izaya sits forward abruptly thinking that he may have made a mistake in bringing this tempting individual home to play with; agonizing momentarily over the possibility that Tsurugi could steal his happiness away. But before Izaya can continue his unnerving thoughts, Shizuo sends a heated glance at him over his shoulder. In his eyes, he sees his blonde beast’s longing for him as he subtly asks if this is really what he wants. Izaya smiles softly and nods in response to Shizuo’s silent question. 

    Turning his full attention back to Tsurugi, Shizuo stoops down and slides a forearm under the shorter man’s ass to lift him up off the floor. “I’m nothing impressive and I can’t help but worry about you. I’m reminded repeatedly that I can’t be trusted.” He chuckles as he uses his free hand to guide Tsurugi’s legs to wrap firmly around his waist while leaning in to run his tongue along the seam of Tsurugi’s lips teasingly. “Now, as the saying goes, I’ve shown you mine,” he murmurs suggestively, running his free hand up Tsurugi’s thigh to roughy grip his ass. “Plus, my hands are full. Since it is already dirty enough as it is, will you take your shirt off for me?”

 

    Dread clearly crashes into the features of Tsurugi’s face and he stares into Shizuo’s eyes in alarm. “Eh? My shirt?” A high, strangled laugh bursts from Tsurugi’s throat. “I’m so much cuter with it on.” A grimace contorts his face as he pleads silently with the man cradling him in his carefully confident arms. After a few moments of staring deeply into those soft, chocolatey eyes, Tsurugi feels soothed, despite his lingering doubt. 

    “Heh. Ok. Ok.” He hesitantly pulls his shirt up over his head, a slight tremble to his hands, and throws it to the ground. Quickly, he hunches his shoulders forward and crosses his arms in front of his chest, trying to hide as much of his scar-riddled torso and arms as possible. He slams his eyes shut and waits for the shocked gasps and disgusted outbursts he’s sure are coming.

 

    Izaya had planned on watching from a distance for a while longer. He had intended to stay out of the way; but when he sees Tsurugi trembling in Shizuo’s arms, trying to hide the scars crosshatching his porcelain skin, he stands up instantly and closes the distance between himself and the two other men. “Tsu-chan. Your skin. Your scars.” Izaya pauses to trace the smooth yet bumpy scar tissue on Tsurugi’s sides with his delicate fingers. “You’re even more beautiful than I thought.”

    Shizuo’s eyes roam Tsurugi’s chest before smiling softly, unsure of how else to ease his obvious pain. “I’m pretty sure I’d look worse off if my body didn’t regenerate so monstrously fast,” he mutters with a rumbling, reassuring chuckle; tightening his grip protectively around the man in his strong arms. “Izaya probably wishes I looked like you do with how many times he’s tried to scar me.”

 

    Tsurugi’s eyes burst open. He’s truly shocked. Not that he makes a habit of letting people see his scars, but there had only ever been one other person to call them beautiful. He suddenly feels the ghost of Mikuni’s lush pout against the palm of his hand and Mikuni’s plea from the other night resounds in his ears- ‘Please… I still think they’re beautiful.’ A wistful sigh falls from Tsurugi’s lips. “Hmmmm, Mikuni always liked them too.” 

    Tsurugi chuckles flatly and tries to push that thought away by focusing on how good Izaya’s fingertips feel against his bare skin and letting himself get lost again in Shizuo’s calming gaze. He runs a hand up the latter’s chest and over his shoulder, to tug playfully at the hair at the base of his neck.

 

    While Shizuo leans into Tsurugi’s touch, Izaya hums appreciatively before running his tongue over some of the larger, deeper scars on Tsurugi’s back. After a moment, he smirks against the heavily scarred skin and murmurs, “Mikuni again? Even Shizu-chan and I - together - can’t keep your mind off of him for a moment.” Izaya’s hands roam around to run over his chest then drop down to unbutton the front of Tsurugi’s jeans and slip a hand inside to take a firm hold of Tsurugi’s growing erection. “He must be truly amazing… I want to meet this ‘Kuni-chan’. Maybe we should invite him next time.”

 

    Tsurugi sighs sharply and his lower back arches slightly at the sudden contact “Mmmm… Kuni...” Tsurugi tries to picture Mikuni in the room with them. He can almost feel Mikuni’s possessive glare boring into him. “Kuni-chan would never share me.” He mumbles distractedly, as he stops playing with the golden strands between his fingers and moves his hand down to join Izaya’s. “Iza-chan. Feels good.” He murmurs with a luxurious, half-lidded stare into the Herculean blonde’s face. A luscious moan drifts from Tsurugi’s lips. Holding the flaxen haired man’s gaze firmly, he slides his free hand up to his own mouth and slowly slips a finger in. 

    _Enjoy the show, Shizu-chan._ He thinks as he nibbles on his pointer finger. He teases himself with the digit- scraping his teeth against it and pulling it back out ever so slightly, to run the tip of his tongue along its length. He spreads some some saliva across his bottom lip, as if applying a balm, before taking his finger fully back into his mouth. His lips form a sly smile around it as Tsurugi pulls it out and pushes it back in a few times. Finally, with a theatrical groan, he adds a second finger, tilts his head back, and lets his eyes fall shut. Tsurugi focuses on the feeling of Izaya’s warm hand on his dick, the security he feels in Shizuo’s arms, and the satisfaction of his tongue moving against his own fingers. _Just watch, Shizu-chan. I’ll make you weak._

 

    Shizuo growls low at the sight of Izaya and Tsurugi’s hands working in tandem combined with the sight of Tsurugi’s captivating mouth. Releasing his grip on Tsurugi’s ass, Shizuo brings his hand up to push firmly against his scarred chest, causing him to lean back against Izaya. With a better view of the unbelievable show in front of him, Shizuo grins lazily with lidded eyes and brings his hand up to slowly slide his thumb alongside Tsurugi’s fingers. 

    Once Shizuo’s thumb finds its intended destination along the inside of Tsurugi’s cheek, he hooks it abruptly. Without warning, he yanks Tsurugi’s head to the side, dislodging the other man’s fingers in the process. “I have better ideas for this mouth than your fingers,” he growls before pulling Tsurugi’s face back to meet his, crashing their lips together forcefully.

    In stark contrast to the power behind his action, Shizuo’s tongue almost gently requests entrance before deepening the kiss. Once Tsurugi eagerly grants him entry, Shizuo can’t help but reach behind the man in his arms to thread his fingers into Izaya’s silken onyx tresses. When he feels Izaya lean into his touch, he groans against Tsurugi’s mouth fervently.

 

    Tsurugi groans against Shizuo’s roving tongue and rests his now idle hand on the man’s shoulder, mindlessly kneading the wonderfully toned flesh. Certainly, it wasn’t the first time Tsurugi had enjoyed the pleasure of making out during a handjob, but it felt so different with two partners instead of one. He wasn’t sure how he could be expected to last with all the extra stimulation. His senses were gloriously overloaded. Then, he feels the minute and loving exchange between his hosts and his heart aches. 

    _I miss you, Kuni-chan. I wish we could have this._ As sure as he is of Mikuni’s possessiveness, Tsurugi can’t stop his mind from wandering. He envisions what it would be like to have Mikuni here with them- watching, getting jealous, jumping up to show everyone exactly who owns Kamiya Tsurugi. The thought is incredible, eliciting a deep, hungry moan that is immediately muffled by Shizuo’s mouth. _Hmmmm. Delicious. Need better taste._ Tsurugi captures Shizuo’s bottom lip between his teeth and nips, licks, and sucks in a frenzy as he rolls his hips.

 

    Shizuo’s groans cause Izaya to sigh contentedly while his hand continues to stroke Tsurugi. Izaya can’t help but slow his pace when he hears an exaggerated moan. He smirks darkly before leaning in to murmur against Tsurugi’s neck, “Tsu-chaaan. You’re thinking about your Kuni-chan again, aren’t you? That’s not very fair to Shizu-chan here. Will we have to punish you? Together?”

    Shizuo pulls away from Tsurugi’s lips, breathing heavily with wild eyes. “Kuni-chan again? What the fuck do we need to do to get you to focus on us?” Shizuo growls as he rips Tsurugi away from Izaya, forcing their hands to stop abruptly. He shifts his grip on the man in his arms to throw him over his shoulder before stooping low again to grab Izaya, offering him the same treatment.

    Izaya sighs and leans into his palm, his elbow resting against Shizuo’s back. The blonde carries the other two men easily over either of his shoulders to climb the stairs up to the second floor loft. Izaya looks at Tsurugi and grins. “Now you’ve done it,” he says with a chuckle. 

    Shizuo shifts his grip again to drop both raven-haired men onto Izaya’s oversized bed. He pauses to blink, eyes seemingly unfocused and mouth hanging open slightly, while looking down at Izaya and Tsurugi. “Shit. You two really look alike…” he growls while unfastening his belt and popping open the top button of his jeans.


	6. The Best GIfts Are Hard-Wearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo coaxes Izaya to treat Tsurugi before Izaya gets to enjoy his gift fully. Shizuo gets impatient...

    Tsurugi is buzzing with excitement after being handled so roughly. His pupils dilate rapidly as he watches Shizuo undress. A sly thought comes to him, and he manages to pry his eyes away from the mouth-watering sight before him to offer his would-be twin a Cheshire grin. “I’m so sorry, Izaya. I’m just so used to Kuni-chan. He always made me feel so good.” Tsurugi turns to crawl over to his bedmate and give his ear a playful lick. “But I think you’re setting me up, Iza-chan. You won’t stop mentioning him. It’s like you’re trying to find a reason to punish me.” He nuzzles against the taller man’s cheek and with an exaggerated stretch, lays down with his head in Izaya’s lap.

    “You don’t need an excuse.” He sends up a suggestive smirk before turning to treat their blonde spectator to a provocative pout. “I’m so naughty. I deserve it anyway. Please punish me, Shizu-chan.” He closes his eyes, his voice rumbling up from his throat as he rubs his cheek against Izaya’s thighs. “Iza-chan could tell you. I’m such a bad boy.”

 

    Shizuo only growls in response, unsure of how to process the sight of the two look-alikes together on Izaya’s bed. Izaya smirks at Shizuo’s response. “It seems Shizuo is at a loss for words. Good job, Tsu-chan. And, I do like to watch you squirm every time I bring up your precious Kuni-chan; even though I know I don’t need a reason to punish you,” Izaya purrs, looking down at Tsurugi in amusement. “I do love how good you are at being bad, Tsurugi. It’s one of my favorite things about you.” 

    A dark smile cracks Izaya’s face as he threads his fingers through Tsurugi’s hair. He quickly tightens his grip, pulling Tsurugi up to meet his lips in a bruising kiss by his ebony locks. Izaya’s other hand travels down to trace each of Tsurugi’s scars with his fingernails before dipping back into the shorter man’s unbuttoned jeans. Izaya takes a firm hold of Tsurugi’s dick again, stroking teasingly slow.

    Izaya pulls back to murmur against Tsurugi’s lips, “these pants are very much in the way. We’ll have to remedy that soon.” Izaya looks past Tsurugi to see Shizuo standing there with an almost angry scowl. Izaya knows what that look really means. He smirks as his eyes drop to see Shizuo’s hand slowly moving up and down on his deliciously hard cock. 

    Izaya reluctantly raises his eyes and when they meet Shizuo’s, he licks his lips suggestively before roughly attacking Tsurugi’s mouth again. His eyes stay on Shizuo’s while quickly deepening the kiss. The blonde man growls in response to the rousing show in front of him, tightening his grip on himself and speeding up the strokes. Izaya smirks against Tsurugi’s lips when he hears Shizuo’s groans. His eyes close as he slides his hand down to run his fingers teasingly past Tsurugi’s sensitive sac to dig his nails sharply into the tender flesh of Tsurugi’s inner thigh.

 

    Tsurugi hisses in a breath. The sting brings him back out of his pleasured haze long enough for Shizuo’s groans to register. _I’d love to see what he’s up to._ Plotting his move, even as his tongue moves passionately against Izaya’s, Tsurugi disentagles his fingers from Izaya’s sleek strands and wraps his arm around the other man’s shoulders. His other hand finds its way to the small of Izaya’s back. Just as Tsurugi is about to wrap his legs around Izaya’s wait and flip onto his back, there’s an especially rough tug to his shaft and another bite of nails to his thigh that makes Tsurugi forget everything he’d had in his head. He moans into Izaya’s mouth.

 

    Izaya pulls back from Tsurugi’s mouth with a satisfied smile. “Tsu-chan,” Izaya purrs his fingers roughly fisting into the shorter man’s hair. “Look at Shizu-chan while I’m touching you. Your breathtaking golden eyes are so… entrancing when they’re this unfocused and filled with such unbridled lust.” Izaya pauses to wrench Tsurugi’s head back awkwardly so he can see what their show is doing to the blonde beast. Izaya stares at Shizuo, his own desire clear in his sparkling garnet eyes; knowing that seeing the two near copies watch him with such lewd faces must be driving him mad. “I’m sure that will drive him over the edge. Isn’t that right, Shizuo?”

    “Fuck. Shut up, flea,” Shizuo growls, his eyes shifting back and forth from gold to garnet. “You talk too much…” he pauses to smirk darkly as he rips his eyes away from Tsurugi’s flushed, pleasure-filled expression to find Izaya’s satisfied grin. “Why don’t you do something to keep that overly talkative mouth… busy.”

    Izaya chuckles softly, his hand once again tugging roughly at Tsurugi, eliciting another whining moan. “I thought this was my birthday present, Shizu-chan,” he purrs while shifting his grip on Tsurugi to push him down against the soft egyptian cotton bedspread by his neck. 

    Crawling down to straddle Tsurugi’s knees, Izaya looking into his golden, lust-filled gaze. He slowly lifts his shirt up over his head, dropping it to the side. Izaya’s eyes flicker to Shizuo before locking his gaze with Tsurugi, a playful smile crossing his lips. “Now, Tsu-chaaan. Would you like to see what else my mouth is good for?” he asks rhetorically, leaning down to slip his hands under Tsurugi’s ass to grip the back of his jeans. With a lick of his lips, Izaya pulls them down roughly, getting a good look of just how excited the other man is to be toyed with so mercilessly.

Catching his breath after being shoved down so ruthlessly, Tsurugi tries to focus on Izaya’s libertine expression. The rush of blood proves too loud in his ears, his skin too hot, and his thoughts too scattered. All he can manage is an excited whimper as his jeans are jerked off and carelessly tossed aside. “When it comes to that, Iza-chan” He pants, “I give better than I take.” He turns his head to the side, hungry for another blurry glance at Shizuo’s titillating sideshow. A trembling moan rushes past his lips. I won’t last long at all. He thinks with a blissful smile.

    “Does no one take care of you, sweet Tsu-chan?” Izaya murmurs with a feigned troubled expression plastered on his face. “Well, I assure you, there’s nothing to it. Just enjoy yourself.” Izaya locks eyes with Tsurugi before lapping at the sensitive underside of his cock. Izaya sends Tsurugi a final smirk before quickly taking his length fully into his mouth. He pauses at the base to peer up at Tsurugi from under his thick lashes, watching him squirm. Amusement flashes in his eye as he begins to bob his head up and down - almost excruciatingly slow. Izaya moans purposefully as his fingers dance up Tsurugi’s inner thighs playfully. 

    While Izaya puts his mouth to better use, Shizuo tightens his grip on himself. He growls at the show before him while treating himself almost roughly. A knowing shudder rocks through Shizuo as he watches Izaya’s hand slide up Tsurugi’s shaft to meet his mouth before twisting teasingly back down to the base. Izaya smirks around Tsurugi’s cock, looking up into Shizuo’s eyes lustily and is rewarded with a restless groan from his precious blonde. 

    When Izaya’s eyes meet his, Shizuo loses the little bit of control he has on himself. He crosses the short distance to the bed to roughly grip Tsurugi’s ebony locks. Izaya grabs onto Tsurugi’s hips, holding him in place as Shizuo yanks his head up off the bed, turning his face toward him. “If you’re so eager to give, I’m more than happy to oblige,” Shizuo’s voice is a dangerous rumble as he guides Tsurugi’s mouth toward his painfully hard cock. While continuing to watch Izaya’s skillful mouth on the other man, Shizuo groans low when he pushes past Tsurugi’s pouty lips.

 

    Tsurugi welcomes the impossibly hard muscle into his mouth with a muffled moan. He’s quick to relax his own muscles, instinctively preparing for his next move. He reaches around with his hands to grip Shizuo’s ass, roughy kneading the firm flesh a moment before giving him an insistent push forward. 

    Responding to his silent request, Shizuo leans forward, and Tsurugi greedily takes him all the way to the base of his swollen cock. He keeps firm pressure on Shizuo’s ass, to suggest the man stay still. Expertly, Tsurugi massages the topside of Shizuo’s shaft and hums. A stray moan interrupts here and there, from the exquisite pleasure Izaya’s mouth is giving him down below. 

    After holding the blonde deep in his mouth like that for a few minutes. Tsurugi suddenly lets go of Shizuo. He snakes one hand in between Shizuo’s legs to gently cup, stroke, and tug his sac. He’s eager for his newest playmate to take control and use his mouth however he wants.

 

    Izaya’s mouth slides up and down Tsurugi’s cock faster now. He intentionally uses his hand in tandem with his mouth, coating his fingers with a thick, slick mixture of his saliva and Tsurugi’s sweet precum. Izaya’s head backs off of Tsurugi completely, looking into the shorter man’s glazed over eyes with a mischievous grin. Izaya releases his hold on Tsurugi’s thick erection, his hand dropping low as he smirks before taking him back into his mouth. Without so much as a warning, Izaya roughly shoves three fingers past Tsurugi’s tight entrance - not bothering to ease him into it this time.

 

    Tsurugi’s mouth gapes around Shizuo with a sharp gasp. His eyes fly open and his back arches as he pants and grunts desperately while his dick spasms in Izaya’s mouth, emptying out straight down the deviant’s throat. He continues to gasp deeply as his body trembles from the force of his orgasm. An impatient grunt brings his attention back to his current situation and Tsurugi closes his mouth around Shizuo again. He eagerly massages the the man’s dick with his tongue, moans still bubbling up from his throat. He’s unable to keep his eyes open as he’s overcome with the distinct and wonderfully new pleasure of having both his mouth and ass ravished all at once. The myriad noises elicited by Izaya’s talented fingers reverberate around the wondrously hard dick in Tsurugi’s mouth as he sucks with wild abandon.

 

    Izaya knew from Tsurugi’s desperate pleas that as soon as he ruthlessly pushed his fingers past Tsurugi’s entrance that he would not last long. Luckily, he had relaxed his throat enough to just barely gag when Tsurugi came almost forcefully straight down his throat. Izaya removes his fingers abruptly - earning a petulant whine from Tsurugi - as he swallows thickly with a satisfied smile on his face. He looks straight up into Shizuo’s eyes while wiping the corners of his mouth daintily with his middle finger.

    Shizuo growls at Izaya and thrusts sharply into Tsurugi’s mouth once more before gripping his hair tightly. He roughly pulls the shorter man off of him, causing Tsurugi to whine again. “So very needy,” Shizuo purrs down at Izaya’s doppelgänger. “Both of you are, damn it.” Shizuo pushes his jeans down to the floor before crawling onto the bed next to Tsurugi, smirking darkly into his golden eyes before flashing his gaze to Izaya. 

    Izaya looks between the other two men on the bed and can’t stop the lecherous grin that spreads across his face. “This is almost too much for me to take,” Izaya murmurs, while crawling up Tsurugi’s body. His amused crimson gaze continuing to flicker between the other two men hungrily. “Now, who should I play with?”

 

    “Iza-chan. So mean.” Tsurugi reaches up to trail his fingers down Izaya’s chest and alongside his navel, his pointer finger purposely brushing against the side of Izaya’s swollen length as he continued down. “Are you ever going to put anything other than your fingers in me?” He looks up at the other man, his pitiful pout mismatched with the excited challenge in his eyes. The caress of his fingertips as he begins fondling Izaya is so gentle it could be taken as a petty punishment. “I’m not sure if I can trust you not to tease me more. I want to be fucked, Iza-chan.” Tsurugi takes a firm grip of Izaya, and gives a couple of rough strokes, to illustrate his point. “And I like it hard.” Easing up again on the dick in his hand, he slowly shifts his heavy-lidded gaze to meet Shizuo’s electrified eyes. An artful smile creeps across his lips. “Maybe you’d like to take me, Shizu-chan?”

 

    “Tsu-chan. Need I remind you who paid you for the evening?” Izaya murmurs darkly before smirking. “But I must say, you’re smart not to trust me to not tease you more. But in this case, I’d be denying myself even more than I already have.” Izaya bites his lower lip to hold back a loud moan at Tsurugi’s touch. He looks up at Shizuo in amusement when he hears the blonde groan as he watches Tsurugi’s hand on Izaya, giving voice to Izaya’s reined in pleasure. 

    Izaya hums thoughtfully before meeting Shizuo’s lusty gaze. “Do you think he deserves it, Shizu-chan? Do you think I should give him what he wants?” he asks with a playful smirk to his blonde counterpart who raises an eyebrow in response. 

    “I don’t see why you shouldn’t, you damn flea. He’s practically begging you,” Shizuo growls, running his fingers through Tsurugi’s hair tenderly. He quickly drops his hand to clasp around Tsurugi’s neck, squeezing slightly with a dark grin. “If I were in your position, he’d be screaming my name already.”

    “You’re right, Shizu-chan. He has been such a good boy. He deserves a reward.” Izaya smirks at Tsurugi, gripping one hip roughly and shoving him over onto his stomach. “Tsu-chan,” Izaya murmurs as he leans down to trail his tongue down Tsurugi’s spine. “Do you really prefer Shizu-chan fuck you? I remember you saying that you couldn’t wait to feel me inside you. Are you really such a fickle creature?”

 

    “That was so much money, Iza-chan. How long did you intend to keep me?” Tsurugi takes an exaggerated peek over his shoulder. “There’s no reason you two can’t take turns.” He brings his face forward again and nuzzles his cheek against Shizuo with a mock purr. He sneaks a taste of the blonde’s hot flesh. “Your sweat tastes sweet, Shizu-chan.” He murmurs smoothly with an upwards glance. Tsurugi slopes downwards as he pushes himself up against Izaya. “Please.” He says thickly.

 

    “The money is nothing, Tsu-chan,” Izaya says nonchalantly. “But I suppose it was a lot. And taking turns sounds… amusing.” Izaya raises an amused eyebrow before backing away from Tsurugi’s proffered ass. With a low chuckle, Izaya makes quick work of removing his pants before settling back behind Tsurugi. He leans down to lick slow, lazy circles around the outside of his entrance, leaving a trail of thick saliva in his path. He feels Tsurugi lean back into him as he smirks inwardly, pushing his tongue past the muscular ring, testing Tsurugi’s patience. Izaya hears a familiar strangled groan, forcing him to look up to see Shizuo’s jaw tightening and releasing. Even if Izaya can’t see it, he knows that Shizuo has picked up where he left off - stroking himself roughly.

 

    Tsurugi had tried to keep his eyes trained on Shizuo, eager to watch the minute twitch of his muscles and the play of intense pleasure on his face as Tsurugi himself relished the waves of pleasure washing over him. Once Izaya’s tongue pokes inside, however, Tsurugi’s eyes slam shut. With a greedy whimper, he pushes back against the slick, meaty muscle and sighs. “Oui, monsieur. Please.”

 

    Izaya eyes flicker to a confused yet highly aroused Shizuo. Straightening up, Izaya looks down at Tsurugi, chuckling darkly. “Monsieur?” he questions as he leans forward to purr sweetly into Tsurugi’s ear. “Why does hearing you call me that irritate me?” He runs his fingers almost gently down the back of Tsurugi’s arms until his hands grab onto the leather straps on either of Tsurugi’s wrists. He wrenches them back with a snap as though they were reins while pushing roughly into Tsurugi with a satisfied groan.

    Izaya shudders as he forces himself to stay still, sheathed inside Tsurugi before pulling his arms backward awkwardly by the leather straps. He leans forward with his chest flush up against Tsurugi’s scarred back and murmurs into his ear hotly, “that was a name you called your Kuni-chan, was it not?” Izaya pulls out of Tsurugi completely teasingly. “If you want me to continue, you’ll have to ask ME nicely, Tsu-chan.”

 

    “I-Izaya.” Tsurugi pants heavily, listening to the rush of blood in his ears. He licks his lips desperately as he tries to focus his dazed gaze on Shizuo. He imagines what he must look like on his knees, with his arms stretched taut, his back arched dramatically, head thrown back against Izaya. I’m so exposed. So helpless. So… dominated. Tsurugi’s mind becomes as unfocused as his eyes at that last thought and a low, animalistic groan rips itself from his throat. “P-please.” He stammers, smacking his lips again. “I-Izaya. Please. Use me.” He sighs deeply, trying to calm his breathing. “I’m your toy.”

 

    Shizuo can’t take it anymore as he grips the back of Tsurugi’s head and forces himself once more into his eager mouth. He groans at the sensation of Tsurugi moaning around his pulsing dick as he finds his eyes captured by Izaya’s amused crimson gaze. “Tsk tsk, Shizu-chan. He was asking me,” Izaya mocks teasingly as he pushes tauntingly against Tsurugi’s entrance, his eyes still locked on Shizuo. “Such a brute. So very, very rude.”

    “Shut up, flea. You talk too much,” Shizuo smirks at his partner, earning a raised eyebrow. Shizuo’s gaze swings to Tsurugi’s eyes as he thrusts faster, without care, past those pouty lips. “You don’t mind do you, Tsurugi?” he rumbles, his eyes beginning to lose focus as he gives himself to the pleasure of Tsurugi’s hot mouth. “Shit,” he mutters absently, his eyes slamming shut - the sight of the two would-be twins proving too much for his control.

 

    Tsurugi strains to push his face further forward, ravenous for the thick cock sliding back and forth against his tongue. Shizuo’s grip on his hair is addictively painful and Tsurugi moans at the tangy taste of his precum every time Shizuo’s leaking tip bumps clumsily against the roof of Tsurugi’s mouth. Even as he heartily enjoys his meal, the submissive raven-hair’s fingers stretch and grope for Izaya and he presses himself against his tormentor pleadingly. An involuntary whimper escapes his throat.

 

    Izaya straightens himself up with a chuckle as he closely watches Shizuo fuck Tsurugi’s mouth. He subtly tightens his grip on the leather straps holding Tsurugi’s reaching hands at bay. He smirks darkly when Tsurugi practically whines, causing Izaya to push against him teasingly once more. “Doesn’t he taste exquisite, Tsu-chan?” Izaya asks, earning twin groans from both of the other two men. 

    Izaya smirks knowingly as Shizuo’s fingers tighten in Tsurugi’s hair as he pulls the shorter man’s head in to meet his thrusts. He shudders again as Shizuo’s warm brown eyes meet his lustily; and before he realizes it, Izaya plunges roughly back into Tsurugi. “Fuck. Tsu-chan. Tight,” he mutters absently while watching Shizuo lose himself. “You have Shizu-chan close to bursting. I can tell,” Izaya purrs before moaning loudly. His previous self-denial catches up with him intensely as he picks up the pace in an attempt to match Shizuo thrust for impatient thrust.

 

    The scream that bursts from Tsurugi’s throat at Izaya’s brutal entry makes him gag and he releases Shizuo a moment, in an attempt to catch his breath. Instead, he finds himself panting “Izaya, yes. Please.” He takes one long shaky breath. “Fuck so good. Both. So good.” He whispers against Shizuo’s dick before gulping down a few more breaths and taking the blonde back into his mouth. He sucks harder, each powerful thrust into his backside spurring him to milk Shizuo for all Tsurugi can can get.

 

    When Izaya’s name spills from Tsurugi’s lips, Shizuo can’t help but buck forward excitedly. He slams his eyes shut again, unable to watch Izaya’s lewd face as he pounds into Tsurugi. He’s not used to seeing Izaya on the giving end and it’s a surprisingly exciting sight. “Shit,” he mutters under his breath as he realizes the loss of vision lets him focus more on exquisite suction of Tsurugi’s mouth and the vibration running through his cock as he moans around him. “Fuck,” Shizuo says forcefully as he thrusts out of synch before holding Tsurugi’s head still while he releases suddenly down his throat; his eyes opening lazily to stare hotly at Izaya.

 

    It takes all that remains of Tsurugi’s self-control to keep himself relaxed enough not to choke. This new experience of being so ruthlessly penetrated as he guzzles down another man’s fresh, hot release is exhilarating. His breath comes in short, ragged breaths once Shizuo pulls out. After he takes a few desperate gulps of air into his lungs, Tsurugi raises his head to give the sated blonde a gratified smile. “Thank you, Shizu-chan.” He pants. “Delicious.”

 

    After catching his breath, Shizuo’s startled gaze drops to stare into Tsurugi’s lustful eyes and nods dumbly in response to his lewd comment. Shizuo looks up at Izaya in amused bewilderment. “Where the fuck did you find him?”  
“Now is really not the time, Shizu-chan,” Izaya growls as he eases his grasp on the leather straps binding Tsurugi’s wrists. He reaches down to grab ahold of the shorter man’s hips, pulling him back hard to meet his hard, careless thrusts. “Tsu-chan. So good,” Izaya mutters as his head drops forward, forgetting everything else. He stares down with interest as he rams in and out of Tsurugi recklessly; while a satisfied, sadistic smile forms on his lips at Tsurugi’s cries.

 

    Tsurugi revels in the jolting undulations of his body as Izaya roughly guides his hips. “Yes.” He groans. “Iza-chan. Hurts.” With his mouth now free, Tsurugi folds his arms over the bedspread and lays his head atop them, closing his eyes. He grips the comforter tightly in his fists and smiles broadly as his body shifts rhythmically back and forth. “God. Yes. Hurts. Good.” He hisses.

 

    Shizuo growls as he watches Izaya come close to the edge only to back off slightly. “Damn it, flea,” he growls with a dark smile, crawling over to come up on his knees behind Izaya. “You can’t do anything without me, can you?” Shizuo growls into Izaya’s ear as a hand slides up Izaya’s chest to sit at the base of his throat, holding him flush up against his body. The feeling of Shizuo at his back rips a low moan from Izaya’s mouth. Shizuo then wraps his fingers tightly around Izaya’s neck, earning an almost pitiful whimper as Izaya pounds into Tsurugi. 

    “That’s much better, isn’t it, Izaya?” Shizuo rumbles into his ear, tightening his grip again. The slight oxygen deprivation - combined with the feeling of Tsurugi tightening around him - causes Izaya to thrust violently a few times before crying out wordlessly as he cums hard inside Tsurugi’s ass.

    Shizuo licks a slow line along Izaya’s jaw before smiling against his neck. He pulls away and brings Izaya’s face toward his to kiss him gently before releasing his grip on his neck, allowing Izaya to catch his breath. After a few moments, Izaya smirks guiltily down at Tsurugi. “I’m sorry, Tsu-chan. I didn’t get a chance to ask you where you wanted it,” Izaya asks with a chuckle as he pulls out slowly and lets go of Tsurugi’s hips, reaching down to run his fingers over the leather straps with a slow smile. “Those really did come in handy,” he murmurs to no one in particular.

 

 

 

...to be continued...


End file.
